kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Events/Winter 2018 Event
Time remaining until the Winter 2018 Event starts Event Information *'Event Details:' **'Official Title': 捷号決戦！邀撃、レイテ沖海戦(後篇) **'Unofficially titled': Showdown at Operation Shō-Gō! Battle of Leyte Gulf (Part 2) ** Starting Date: February 16th, 2018 ** Duration: ? ** Scale: LARGE. *'Limited-time Event Maps' ** Number of Maps: 6 or 7(?) *** Main Operation : ? Maps *** Extra Operation : ? Map Time until Event end maintenance starts Special Notes *Winter 2018 Event will be the FINAL event of Kancolle Phase 1. *Winter 2018 Event will be based on the remaining Naval Battles from the Battle of Leyte which were not covered in the Fall 2017 Event. **Will be based off Battle of Palawan, the Sibuyan Seas and Cape Engano. **Will contain a Large Battle of the Surface Combined Fleet. **It will feature a Grand Hot Battle for , and in the Event. **In the December 27th Update, the LSC Success Rate for has been increased for Players who do not own her yet, in preparation before the Winter Event. ***It has been stated that isn't completely mandatory however. **Medium (乙) and Hard (甲) mode has been stated to be "Suitably Difficult". New Ships *A British "Lucky" Destroyer **New-class of Coastal Defense Ships. Updates Second Remodel *Yamato-class Battleship 2nd Ship will be receiving her 2nd Remodel together in the Event Update. **Her Remodel will enable her to have Five (5) Main Equipment Slots. ***Reinforcement Expansion may still be applied on her, and will enable her to utilize 6 Equipment Slots for numerous possible setups. Event-Exclusive Special CG Illustration-2018-02-10-A.png *Winter 2018 Event Exclusive Special CGs will be given to certain Ship Girls. ** will be receiving a special CG for the Event. Historical Ships Preparation The Center Historical Ships & Fleet The Following are Names of the Fleet and the Ships who had historically participated in the Naval Battles listed above which the Winter 2018 Event will be based off, which you are highly recommended to take priority and focus on preparing for the next Event. Winter_2018_Event_Historicals.jpg The Center Force (Kurita Fleet) The most powerful attacking force during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Takeo Kurita. * (F)BB: , , , , * CA(V): , , , , , , , , , * CL: , * DD: , , , , , , , , , , The Northern Force (Ozawa Fleet) The Northern Force led by Jisaburō Ozawa during the Battle of Leyte Gulf. * CV(B): * CVL: , , * BBV: , * CL: , , * DD: , Other Historical Ships The following are the Fleets & Ships of the Nishimura and Shima Fleet, who were the centerpiece of the Fall 2017 Event. They have been hinted to possibly be required for the next Winter Event as well. Please be advised Whether you prepare the following Ships or not is under your discretion. The Southern Force (Nishimura Fleet) The vanguard of the "Southern Force" during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Shōji Nishimura. * BB(V): , * CA(V): * DD: , , , The Second Striking Force (Shima Fleet) The rear of the "Southern Force" during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Kiyohide Shima. * CA: , * CL: * DD: , , , Recommended Equipment Preparation The Following are specific types of Equipment you should take priority preparing when you are considering to participate in an Event. *First Above: Learn Your Ships' Equipment Setups First! *Also Learn your Ships' Gun Fit Bonus and Penalties! Aircrafts = Aircrafts * **Used to boost Fleet Air Power using CAV/AV/BBV while not being affected by Enemy Fleet Anti-Air. **Most recommended, or practically Mandatory in the case Aircrafts Carriers cannot be used. **Available by upgrading via Akashi's Improvement Arsenal. * **Main Bomber to use on your Land Base Aerial Support. ** is available via Development: 240 / 260 / 10 / 261 (Flagship - Aircraft Carrier) * Fighters ** / are the most basic Fighters recommended for your Aircraft Carriers (CV(L/B)). ***Also applicable to be used for LBAS' Air Defense purposes. ** is recommended for LBAS use if a Range of 7 is required for a map node you wish to send your LBAS to. * Torpedo Bombers and Dive Bombers **Generally used for Aircraft Carriers (CV(L/B)). **Also available to be used for LBAS if lacking in Land-based Attack Aircrafts. * - For disabling Red T. **Also Applicable to be used alongside Interceptors for Air Defense Purposes as it gives 1.3x Bonus. * Jet-Powered Fighter-Bombers **'OPTIONAL' **Exclusively for and **Will require the player to complete a long line of Quests in order to obtain while requiring the Player to invest a very large amount of Improvement Material and Resources. |-|Shells = Shells * **Your Main Shell to use on Battleships when against a heavily armored Boss. * **Used on BB(V) & CA(V) only when against Installation Type Bosses. |-|ASW Equipment = ASW Equipment *First above, please know about Opening ASW Attack, aka "OASW". **While Equipment is Important, preparing some DD/CLs who are capable of using this Attack is important as well. (Ex. , ) *Please take special note that the use of the Equipment Combination of SONAR + Depth Charge Projector + Depth Charge will result in the highest ASW Damage Multiplier. * **Enables a Ship who reaches 100+ ASW stat to use OASW attack **Recommended ones are and . * **Sole recommended equipment is * **Recommended Equipment is the . |-|Anti-Installation= Anti-Installation Equipment If you are not familiar with Installation-type Bosses, please make sure to visit the Installation Type Information Page. * **Equipped on BB(V) & CA(V) when against Installation Type Bosses. (Ex. , ) * **Only available from and occasional Limited-time Quests. **Equipped mainly on DD, CL, CA(V) when against Installation Type Bosses. * , * **Only used against certain "Hard-Shelled" Installation Type Bosses. (Ex. , , ) **Equipped mainly on certain applicable Destroyers and Light Cruisers (Ex. , ) |-|Anti-PT Imps= Anti-PT Imps Equipment The are based on PT Boats treated as Abyssal Destroyers, and are very high in evasion and can only be effectively hit by certain Equipment. *PT Imps are weak against the following: ** Small-Caliber Main Guns ** Secondary Guns ** Anti-Air Guns ** |-|Night Battle Equipment = Night Battle Equipment *Equipment that are specialized in giving you an edge during the night battle phase. *Each equipment works uniquely and either needs a certain requirement for it to activate, or it gives you an immediate boost at the cost of something else. * and **Fleet's accuracy and cut-in rate increases while enemy fleet's cut-in rate decreases. The stronger the searchlight, the stronger the effect applied. **Ships equipped with a Searchlight will receive an penalty and will also be targeted more often. **The regular can be equipped by Destroyer, Light Cruiser, Heavy Cruiser, Aviation Cruiser, Seaplane Tender, Battleship and Aviation Battleship. **The larger can only be equipped by Battleships, and . * **Fire flares to illuminate the skies and discover the enemies. **Fleet's accuracy and cut-in rate increases while enemy fleet's cut-in rate decreases. **Unlike the Searchlight, the Star Shell does not have any negative effects when triggered, but this comes at the cost of not being guaranteed to always trigger. **The can be equipped by Destroyer, Light Cruiser, Heavy Cruiser, Aviation Cruiser, Seaplane Tender, Battleship, Aviation Battleship, Torpedo Cruiser, Repair Ship and Submarine Tender. * **Similar to Recon Seaplane in functionality, but has additional effects during night battle. **If successfully triggered, will result in 'Night Contact' which boosts the following: **10% Accuracy boost **Increased critical hit rate **+5 Firepower **Night Contact will only trigger if the air state is not Air Incapability or Air Parity if it started during day. **Night Contact will always have a chance to trigger if the battle started during night. Hints and Advice * Make sure your fleet is prepared in all departments (Ex. Do not neglect your AV, SS, and/or AO). **Transport Combined Fleet are always a possibility in Events. Please do not neglect your Destroyers, Light Cruisers, Aviation Cruisers **Anti-Submarine Warfares are always a possibility in Events. Please prepare enough ASW Equipment and Destroyers & Light Cruisers capable of using OASW attacks. **Installation-type Boss and Enemies are always a possibility in Events. Please prepare enough Anti-Installation Equipment such as . * Make sure to prepare a large amount of resources. **Give yourself at least 1 month of time to start stockpiling your resources. * Make sure to prepare a good amount of Aircrafts with good stats, especially with large range for Land Base Aerial Support and for your Aircraft Carriers (Ex. Do not neglect your Skilled Aircraft Conversion Monthly Quests as they give good aircrafts and are excellent to use in Land Base Aerial Support). **Please remember that is craftable. If you are lacking in Land-based Attack Aircrafts, please try to craft some. *Do not jump into the Event on Day 1 if you aren't a Frontliner. Wait for the Frontliners to gather/publish confirmed fleet compositions and branching rules for each Event Maps. Be patient. ** Some Initial Information may turn out to be partially confirmed, so please be patient until all information are completely verified first if you wish for a more smoother time running your Event. * Most important advice: Keep your sanity high. Possible Mechanics * Ship-locking * Manual Node Selection * Combined Fleet * HP Bar Variance * Multiple Branching Map * Event limited time quests * Transport Loadoff * armor-break debuff * Abyssal Combined Fleet * Land Base Aerial Support * Striking Force Links * IS MY FLEET READY? WANNA SEE MY SHIPLIST? - Forum board * Quick FAQs and Tips on what to prepare - Still based on Summer 2015 but overall tips are similar * Newface Event Preparation Guide * Medium/Hard Mode Event Preparation Guide Pre-Event Tweets= |-|Progress tweets= |-|Patch notes= |-|Post maintenance tweets= References *http://kancolle.doorblog.jp/archives/52579153.html